


Princely Duties

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smirk that steals across his face feels both familiar and not, he's spent too much time out of his own body, his skin feels stretched and foreign but he can do this. Teasing Link into bashfulness is what he does. "Or am I so stunning that no words are left?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princely Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswap Meme - Midna.

It had been different before, when he'd been stuck in that terrible imp-like body, trapped and helpless, doomed to haunt Hyrule's dungeons for the rest of time, unable to recall even a glimpse of the Twilight. He'd all but given up when he'd come along. Link, the Chosen One, Hero of Legends.  
  
He had smelled of the light so strongly that it had burnt Midna's nose, the shine of him so bright that it made his eyes water. He'd come in the form of the sacred beast, the touch of shadow a bruise marring his golden body but still not enough to diminish the glow.  
  
Link had given Midna hope, made him remember his duties as the prince of his Kingdom, the prayers of his people, all still suffering under Zant's rule. They'd crawled free of the dungeons and gotten Link's body back and clawed themselves free of the Twilight and into the world of light. And oh, it had burned for days, even hiding in Link's shadow but it was _worth it_ if he could save his people-  
  
And then the princess had sacrificed herself for him, her light itching under his skin for weeks and her feelings and dreams passing into his thoughts when he least expected it. After that, saving Hyrule with Link became a much more personal endeavor. Even now, his true body restored to him, Link's face slack with surprise and wonder he isn't sure if it had been the princess's feelings that had made him fall in love with Link or if it had happened over time. And he has to say something, because they can't just stand there staring at each other all day.  
  
"What? Say Something," is what he finally hisses, and it feels too weak, like he really cares what Link says and he doesn't, he really doesn't-  
  
The smirk that steals across his face feels both familiar and not, he's spent too much time out of his own body, his skin feels stretched and foreign but he can do this. Teasing Link into bashfulness is what he does. "Or am I so stunning that no words are left?"  
  
It's got the familiar taste that all their conversations has held, him teasing Link and the quiet Hero scowling at him but this time around Link breaks the script.  
  
Link's smile is more breathtaking than the setting sun.  
  
+  
  
When the mirror shatters, Midna pretends that there isn't a part of him coming unraveled as well.  



End file.
